User blog:Ahmad15/Ben 10,000 Aliens
We all probably know that there are 1,000,910 in the Codon Stream. and Ben 10,000 has them all unlocked. Let's list'em! Well, tell me all your fanon aliens to add to the list, so we can get at least 1,000 Aliens! I WILL NOT USE THEM, OK? Here is the current list: #Alien X #Protosect #Astrodactyl #Armodrillo #Sticher #Fieryfists #Icepick #Drillbit #Earthshaker #Overkill #Homerupt #Rag #Jetstorm #Shadowbeast #Rocksteady #Software #Fisix #Biolante #Trail #Fistula #Chub #Waylighter #Waterflush #Manaflow #Ninjbot #Phase #Gravity Pressure #Supersquid #Cosmosian #Aero Dactyl #Dicewing #Hurrichain #Techogical #Trinitrotoleune #Shiftshaft #Frostbite #Crypto #Obliveon #DarkFlame #Common Cold #Putty #Speedball #Goo #Loud Mouth #Wildplant #Taedenite #Blocker #Boulder #Megashark #Overflow #Rockhard #Scorch #Squidstrictor #Stencil #Stretch Neck #Teleportal #Beameye #Sharkfin #Mummyfly #Frankenvine #Wildfreak #GreenSpark #Shockwolf #Creeper #Joker #Gasket #Fredwolf #Fredgax #Mountain Dust #Serpenton #Rubix Dude #Mindmesser #Doomsday #Leapfrog #Splicer #Gullet #Sploot #Eyesight #Diamondfist #Suckermouth #Greenbelly #Monkizer #Omen #Earthquake #Highbreed #Magnus #Muscleman #Black Ice #Magnetude #Outbreak #BadaBoom #Mettalo #Octipide #Timelapse #Slimeslug #Prince Extremely Hairy #Airphant #Furyfists #Detro #Voltabot #Rhinattack #ROK #Robodroid #Draco #Gorillaphant #Buffalord #Dreadcrow #Two Heads #Mystery #Hydroggedon #FrostDragon #OmniGiant #Shortstuff #Sleeg #Icemaster #Twinkle Star #Tunnel Hide #Water #Tail Whip #Razredge #Blastback #Bonehead #Brains and Brawn #Smashface #Spykback #Shark Dog #Goopig #AirStreamer #BubbleBrain #Awesome Betterhero (alien) #Mydream #Platypie #Balloony #20 Minutes #Angry Bird #Awwww Yeah #Cartoon Guy #Challenge Accepted #Dumbball #Dumbwad #Homework Killer #MC Grammar #Memestar #Omega Scree #PT2 #Pastepal #Pizzasting #Plant #BenKhyber #Airphant #Magnatude #Star Striker #Abomination #Flip-Side #Superchef #Superzero #Snow #Microfony #Spay Salien #Bigblob #Bat Wings #Hair Razor #Chuxx #3Dealer #Agention #Atomiquark #Constildewent #Cortex #Eggbrooder #Humpback #Mishmash #Partiburst #PetrAlien #Skychute #Sneaki #Spectrumount #Storycrook #Turkevade #Corefreeze #Lavathrend #SpeedGate #Screwhedge, #LadyArms , #Seagrade #ElectriDlat #Ghost Scorpion #Locknicassie, #Turtlesting #Duplite #FJ #Skydive #Blindstone #Rupture #Raheatmonfly #Alien C #Yocualt #Flipso #Airtimer #Boozo #Fireflight #Aquatic #Sweller #Bloatbomb #Hotshot (Alien) #Longstar #Osmon #Xrayer #Red-dust #Blueglider #Zoomer #Chatter #Agefier #Elementmaster #Jewels #Bullets #Nightmare #Angelhands #Putty #Creeper #Razrhead #Magnetude #Bonehead #Overeater #Joker #Snotshot #Seasonal #Crackalacka #Exhaler #Inker #Blackmagic #Clearfear #Wiseguy #Bombers #Driller #Nightlight #No-Go #Hacker (BTUF) #Waxer #Skyhop #Xtreme #Windtwo #Pause #Leapfrog #Darkdirt #Hanger #Slamdah #More-Shore #Quadsquad #Flap-It #Polarmole #Locks #Blankfaint #White-might #Wildsurfer #Flamicle #Spotifly #Apering #Radio-Active #Bencubra #Benvreedle #Benanimo #Benlevin #Benblaster #Ampethyst #TerraBite #Splitfire #Metalmono #Wildforce #Shadow charm #Ice Blade #Desert sand #Anubis #Ikarus #Orix #Minishot #Metaclaw #Anoben #Telepatho #Primeval #AmpFibian #Thorus #Protoblitz #Cybertron #Chargar #Shadowfaze #Blockade #Blackjack #1337 #Vertigo #Whipcrack #Cerebrus #Eye-Q #Catalyst #pH #Quatinium #Beebuzz #WreckingBall #Kinesis #Chrometheus #Wook #Rockstar #Symphous #Energon #Masherade #Mammoth #Shimmer #Lobsterclaw #Assassin #Tick Tock #Paindulum #Shredder #Drifter #Eclipse #Leafstorm #Hemlock #Blitz #Mindfeeder #Whirlwind #Vulcan #Armorgeddon #Emul8 #Tenten #Ball Weevil #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benwolf #Big Chill #Bloxx #Brainstorm #Squidstrictor #Rocks #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eon #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Molestache #Nanomech #NRG #Articguana #Spitter #Buzzshock #Atomix #Sandbox #Snakepit #Shellhead #Toepick #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Spidermonkey #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #The Worst #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water Hazard #Way Big #Walkatrout #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #MUL8R #GIR #First-Aid #Moot #Bullet #Taco-Man #Slinky #Whipping Boy #Karma #Doomer #Alucard #Jeice #Neo #Smallarge #Bigfoot #Pumpkin #Cooler #Zim #Goku #Piccolo #10S #Branch O' Sin #Rupture #Rippo #Zom-B #Blop #Blankmutt #Novahero #The Wall #iMan #Hypno-D #Pinkguin #ElectroCute #Gotht #Dragonman #El Chupacabra #Bladearm #Atom #Speedbolt #DNA #Axhand #Tubesso #Lizalien #Wingkite #Volcburn #Darkglob #Metashift #Terrorfirma #Malefic #Slate #Thorn #Power #Octoruff #Gravel #Iron Lock #Magnetix #Sparky #Stormcloud #Terrify #ThunderBoom #TurboCharge #Gigantosore #Metaloo #Pipsqueak #Sea Weed #Land Shark #Slugworm #Weatherman #Ultimate Ben Category:Blog posts